Transformer Sparks
"When a Spark comes on line, there is great joy..." The Spark is a Transformer's soul and life force which resides within the chest, typically in about the same location as the human heart and is protected by the Laser Core, the spherical shell that protects the Spark and connects it to the neural system. It is literally the life essence of a Transformer. A Spark a roughly fist sized (for the mech in question) glowing ball of energy, typically blue white in color, which emits a continuous cyclic hum not unlike that of a star. The glow of a Spark pulses rhythmically with the sound of the hum, louder/brighter quieter/dimmer. While normally the Spark is a healthy blue white color, there are 4 other known colors as well: amber (created Spark), violet (catalytic Spark), red (corrupted Spark), and white (Techno Organics). The actual structure of the Spark is oddly unique, consisting of a complex and apparently organized lattice of plasma energy discharging continuously in a stabilized cycle within a sort of malleable solid plasma membrane. This structure can be free floating and self contained, but is extremely fragile and easily punctured or damaged. This is why a suitable Laser Core is formed around a Spark to protect it within a Transformer’s body. 'Spark Colors' ' Blue = Normal Spark' For a normal Spark, the process is as described in Transformer Spawning. ' Amber = Created Spark' For a created Spark, it’s a very dangerous and highly unstable process, and the result even more so. An Energon power surge is pushed through a specially designed and programmed machine that coalesces the energy to split off a Spark as it feeds data into the Energon stream in an effort to program the resulting Spark. The problem with this process is the inherent instability and fragmentation of data that often occurs in such attempts, leaving the resulting Spark confused, bewildered and stressed at best, or utterly feral and savage at worst. ' Violet = Catalytic or Converted Spark' A catalytic Spark is formed most often from a human being changed into a Transformer. This process is dangerous, but far more stable and predictable than complete artificial creation. A human is placed within a specialized machine that draws out all the energy from the body down to the molecular level and coalesces it into a cohesive Spark. Typically the human is unconscious during this process and once completed goes through the same process as a normally spawned Spark, carried by a surrogate as a pod and Laser Core are formed, then the endo-skeletal structure grown within the pod. The reason for the change in color is believed to be due to the sudden catalyst that causes the creation of this type of Spark. ' Red = Corrupted Spark' There are few corrupted Sparks and how they are corrupted is generally unknown. The only truly corrupted Spark known to have existed is The Fallen, and the only currently known corrupted Spark on line is Megatron. ' White=Techno Organic Spark' Techno Organics are a special case. Whether they are artificially created or natural born, their Sparks develop the same way through a natural coalescing process within the body as the Transformer CNbA asserts itself over time and gradually changes the apparently human child into a full adult hybrid of the two species. 'Spark-Melding/Union' Spark-Melding is a sacred thing, something so precious and intensely spiritual to Transformers, to choose such a deep bonding with another. A Spark is the very essence of themselves, everything that makes them who they are, their very heart and soul. Their positronic net is merely a conduit for expression and external storage of memories and experiences during life, and while that could be hacked and tampered with, the Spark knows the truth and holds every moment of their entire lives pure and true to be carried back with them to the Great Spark when they die. To merge ones own Spark with another is to give their very essence, binding themselves forever, even into death, to each other, forever inseparable binary Sparks, the most sacred connection two Cybertronians could ever have with each other. In their lost past, such mergings were celebrated, and often the most trusted friends or even still living progenitors of the pair were chosen for the honor of witnessing a first Spark-Melding, the moment two Sparks, two lives, truly became one. It was a quiet and very spiritual event, not unlike the exchange of wedding vows in human customs; it was not often that two would choose such a bond in those days. Later down the generations, it had become more common place and for many had lost its spiritual connection, though it retained its sacredness due to such a bond being unique and unbreakable, and once a Spark was so bound to another, it would never accept such a merging and bond with any other Spark. But in recent younger generations minds, witnessing such an event became akin to watching two bots mutually interfacing with their Bio Interface Cables, the spiritual aspect somewhat lost to them. Category:Information and Guides